MoWKnights Wiki
Welcome to the MoWKnights Wiki Ministry of War (MoW) is the world's most sophisticated browser game, with unparalleled graphics and gameplay. MoW is a true MMORTS. Organized and created by: Peach (Closed Beta Tester, Reborn and Ambush) Themo (Closed Beta Tester, Ambush) Learn which civ you would do best at. There are four civilizations each with their own benefits. You will first have to pick which that best suits you. Beginners Guide Leveling your hero. EXP Boosts and Production Boosts Glory Hero Monument Age Progression Hero You can recruit Heroes in your Tavern. Every hour, the tavern refreshes, but you have to look into the tavern to make it refresh. Meaning, the timer will count down again once you click it. This way, you don't miss any good heroes, but it may take more time to get a good hero. A higher level tavern gives more heroes per refresh. Whether or not a higher level tavern has a higher chance per slot for a better hero, or each slot has the same chance for a better hero has not been tested or confirmed. There are 4 colors that a hero can be. In order of worst to best, they are: WHITE, GREEN, BLUE, and PURPLE. White is the worst and Purple is the best. The better color, the more increase in attribute points a hero gets every time he/she levels up. That is a big difference for higher lvl heroes. When a White hero levels up, he/she only gets 4 attribute points for you to add. A Blue hero, on the other hand, gets 8 attribute points for you to manually add per level up. Your starter Blue hero only gets 7 attribute points per level up though, until you use the Hero Evolution Badge to turn him/her Purple. Attributes Gear Hero Skills Missionary You can recruit your first Missionary when you reach Dark Age and have built your Holy Place. Located in the second tab of your tavern. Missionary Attributes Leveling Missionary Purposes Merchants You will first be able to recruit and use Merchants in Feudal Age. You will find them in the third tab of your tavern. These you will need for a few different reasons, one being to make you some much needed gold that you will need for hiring Heroes, Merchants and Missionary's, as well as researches and recruiting troops. Merchants will also make it that much easier for you to make the gold needed for your Hero Monument. And lastly, Merchants will be your source to go places to gather ingredients for Cooking Recipes. Merchant Attributes Merchant Leveling Guilds Camps Camp sites (or outposts) are additional little cities you can build in guild owned contested zones once you have guild permission, meet certain glory requirements and have 100k gold. To build one simply find an empty plot in a contested zone owned by your guild and select the build camp site option. Be aware that the territory borders on the map do not match up with the actual territory borders and a few city plots are a bit bugged so if at first you don't succeed .. swear a little to yourself and try a different spot. Camps have the following level caps on buildings... -Farm, Lumber Mill, Metal Mine, Quarry : level 8 -Civilian House : level 5 -Town Centre : level 5 -Holy Place : level 1 -Market : level 1 -City Defence Office : level 1 -Warehouse : level 8 -Archery Range : level 4 -Barracks : level 8 you can also build walls in your camp but keep in mind they are permanently destroyed if attacked by an enemy, unlike the other buildings which respawn. The highest level troops that can be produced by a camp site is... -Peltast : level 2 -Pike : level 2- Range : level 2 The glory requirements for building camps is... -1st camp: 5,000 -2nd camp: 40,000 -3rd camp: 100,000 -4th camp (if implemented in this version): 150,000 While this is nowhere close to being as useful as a second city, it is an excellent place to both store excess hungry troops and produce low cost armies to take plundering. Resources can be transported between cities using the markets transfer option, which can often come in handy when you find yourself a little short for that next batch of troops or research.To get a hero to the camp simply click the camp, select assign and click the hero you wish to send there (if your civ owns the area still, teleport to the CZ city via the "transport to a contested zone" button before assigning him). To get the hero home simply rally at the CZ city again and click "return to country" or walk home by clicking your main city and assigning the hero to it. To load troops use the "assign" button next to your hero and to load resources just type in what you want to take in the relevant field after you have selected march (remember to load enough food for the walk). It is not a bad idea to build your camp in walking range from your main city in case your civ loses the area and it becomes too far to move heroes home (if all CZ sites out of range hero is stuck assigned to the camp). Also keep in mind the hero that builds the camp is automaticly assigned to the camp, and any troops he has counts towards the camps population.. which may prevent you from building while it is there. If your guild does not own a CZ there is a second option which brings me to the second part of my guide... 'Capturing Camps' If you are not yet at the maximum level of cities for the amount of glory you have, you are in fact able to take somebody else's camp site and make it your own (YOU MAY NOT TAKE A CAMP OF THE SAME CIV AS YOU). To do so you must attack (not plunder) the camp repeatedly until its loyalty is reduced to 20 and then attack it one final time and destroy the Town centre... after doing so the camp will belong to the person who opened the attack (1st in) as long as that person meets requirements. Players will recieve a resource bonus inthe mail for each hero involved in the final battle so make sure to fill up the attack slots for the takover to make the most of it. Like the CZ battle up to 15 people from each side can pile in to attack and 3 from each side (if it is defended) will fight at a time. Each attack on the city will reduce the loyalty by 10 and there is a 1 hour cool down between each attack so it can take some time to make it happen. All enemy troops inside the camp when you take it over are destroyed but you keep all buildings that were built by its previous owner. To defend against this happening to you it is a simple matter of raising loyalty between the attacks, since it takes quite a while to reduce loyalty to 20 this should not be an issue for any active player. If you do happen to lose a camp site, you may build another, try to take yours back or steal somebody else's. Fighting inside camps is pretty straight forward at this point, towers are not active so no real need for them yet but walls can be quite handy (remember though that unlike buildings walls and towers do not respawn if destroyed). Gates are NOT functional yet, they are fused shut and do not open for either side. After an attack is launched on a camp there is a timer for friends to jump in and join you (15 person limit) and 3 attackers at a time may enter the battle in order of who was garrisoned first. Ignore the minimap completely as the dots do not line up with units/buildings actual location. Destroying the town centre gives the attacker a win, killing off all enemy units gives the defender a win, the timer running out results in a tie. When building defensive structures keep in mind that defending units spawn at the NW and attackers spawn at the SE corners of the map. The battle map is larger than the city map so you can not box in spawn points with walls, anything you build can be encircled by attacking enemies so don't build a massive wall at the bottom of your city and expect it to be effective. At this stage of the game it may actually be a good plan to build many layers of walls around the city centre to buy time to take out attackers, buildings drop very fast once under trebuchet attack so if an enemy siege unit reaches the town centre its pretty much all over. Honor System Pets Mini Games *Levers Of Fortune *Mars Temple Category:Browse Category:Beginners Guide